To Soothe the Ache
by ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: The gang is in need of a break, on a whim they find themselves on Naboo enjoying the quiet Lake Country. It's hard to relax though when you're seven months pregnant and your body is starting to ache terribly. Thankfully Ben has an idea that just may help...


_I am in love with writing soon to be parents Rey and Ben. They're adorable and make my heart happy. I hope you love them as much as I do my lovelies. Let me know what you think! Or if there's anything other adorable situation we should see them in. Cheers xo._

* * *

Stars, endless stars. A canopy of glittering gems spread across the evening sky like a tapestry woven from diamonds. Her eyes jumped from vibrant mass to vibrant mass as she searched the sky curiously, a hand resting about her middle. She had encouraged Ben and the others that a small break from the norm would be beneficial. Poe was wound so tight she was worried he might fly off the handle. Finn was a mess of rash decisions and random responses. He seemed torn in two and unsure which path he was suppose to follow. Both men had operated on a set goal since she had known them. Now, after reaching it they seemed to flounder against their new found freedom. Rey couldn't fathom how they operated so anxious and explosive. So, it was up to she and Rose to provide their little group with some much needed respite.

Ben had gone to bed hours before, shortly after the sun had fallen leaving Rey to the company of her closest friends. Chewbacca had decided to take this break with his family and so that left Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose seated around a meagre camp fire they had constructed near the Falcon's landing bay door. Beyond them lie the rich lake country of Naboo. Its lustrous green grassy landscape glowed beneath the starry sky. The mountains beyond awash with ethereal beauty, luminous beneath the heavy moon. Poe and Finn had made seats out of old logs while Rose set to brewing a pot of jongamae tea. The smell of their roasted dinner still lingered on air as the fire crackled and danced before them.

It was peaceful and Rey decided there needed to be more evenings like this. The rushing sound of water in the distance and the smell of Rose's tea sang in her heart. She'd never known the sound of water to be so breath taking. Poe and Rose treated it like an every day norm, only Finn seemed understand the charm and allure. Growing up on a desert planet, waterfalls weren't exactly something one got use.

Stretching her legs out in front of her Rey rest her back against an old crate that Ben had taken out for her to lounge upon. Her body hummed with delighted contentment as Poe and Finn chatted amiably, tossing stray sticks into the fire on occasion. Rose was content to let her mind wander and Rey was glad for the silence. The force wrapped itself around her like a cocoon of light and warmth and Rey simply smiled. Her heels digging into the earth she allowed her head to roll back. She was far enough away from the Falcon that straight up was nothing more then an endless stream of glimmering stars. World upon worlds now afforded the peace they rightfully deserved. It was a time for celebration and for once in her small life Rey could honestly say she had everything she'd ever wanted.

"Nice huh?" Roses voice chimed in over the hushed sound of distant roaring water. A cup of tea in her hand she held it out for Rey with a soft smile casting a look out and across the grassy flats. "I'm glad you suggested this."

Rey smiled taking the offered liquid and gestured for her friend to take a seat. Rose was more Finn's friend but as a result Rey had developed a waking fondness for the young woman. She had a sweet smile and rounded face which accented her joy as she smiled. Her kind brown eyes were set against a soft tanned skin and lined with dark hair which she often wore pulled back allowing just a few strands to shape her face. "Mmmmm," Rey offered by way of answer, bringing the tea to her lips as she continued her long gaze at the stars.

The moment crept by, the friendly silence punctuated every so often by a laugh or a cry of exasperation by either of their male friends. "You…" Rose started with a quirked brow, "feeling ok?" she asked with a soft concern Rey felt wiggle along her force cocoon.

"Mmmmm," she replied enigmatically, eyes still reaching towards the sky. They jumped from star to star all to aware of Roses curious and watchful gaze. She took another sip of her tea letting the warm liquid sit in her mouth just a moment savouring the sweet taste of jongamae leaves, hatharoot and honey. It lit up her senses in a radiant glow as she closed her eyes and let the colors and tastes wash over her. Each individual component vibrated with a different frequency and color, together they sang a sweet acapella which soothed Rey's being warming her to the core.

Rose, lacking in force sensitivity could merely speculate the reason for her friends silence and so she pressed awkwardly, "You know… with the baby?" then she added a little more quietly, "With Kylo Ben?"

It wasn't so much the sound of her voice as it was the named that played at her lips that drew Rey's attention. Rose seemed to immediately regret the nickname casting a hesitant glance in Poe and Finn's directions. Ah, that was where that had come from. "Everything is fine," Rey said with even toned softness. She even treated Rose to a smile, "Baby is good, Ben and I are good. He just you know, struggles a bit. It's hard for him to fit in."

If Rose was going to say something else about it she seemed to decide it best to keep the thought to herself. Rey could feel the heavy vibrations rolling off her friend in waves of panic and worry. She may have felt bad for Rose's anxiety but decided to leave it alone. It grew tiring constantly trying to assuage everyone else's guilt and messy feelings. Just because she was force sensitive didn't mean she was a bandaid for everyones broken souls. Idly Rey allowed a hand to raise to her protruding belly. Her fingers trailed against the fabric wound about her middle in idle patterns and she just simply smiled. Beneath her hand tiny feelers poked and prodded at the surface, an adjusted position or maybe a stretch but baby Solo was on the move. Rey sat and Rose watched in idle fascination as Rey's fingers dipped and swirled around her abdomen only to be met by a visible ripple across the expanse of her budding pregnant belly. Reaching out through the force Rey wrapped a secure and loving ribbon of force energy around the little bundle. It's response was a series of hiccups and a foot to the ribcage causing Rey to arch away from the onslaught giving the little creature more room to move.

"That's so…" Rose began in awe of the way Rey's fingertips were met by the babies wandering movements, "Amazing," she said at the same time Rey responded with.

"Painful," she sighed and angled her body to the side again, "Solo babies apparently enjoy their space," She made a face that might have made it look like she had gas or heart burn before grumbling to herself, "Stars' end, I have to get up and move…"

Hopping to her feet Rey walked in circles holding her belly in different places. A push here, a nudge there and she was stretching to the side in an ungraceful arc of agitation. "How much longer do you have now?" Rose asked as she shifted forwards, watching in sheer awe and fascination as Rey's body moved and accommodated for the small being housed within.

"Too long," Rey grumbled gentling massaging at the top right side of her stomach now. Her other hand cradled the growing bulge protectively still pushing down every now and again at the offending fetus' unwarranted acrobatics. "Two months maybe… two and a half actually," she amended now rubbing gentle circles and rocking from side to side with a gentle sway of her hips. Finn and Poe were watching carefully now, their conversational dips and lulls a sheer indication of their concern and curiosity.

With a far away grin Rose said, "You're lucky," the note of whimsy in her voice was unmistakable. Rose was a woman who wished for something more then restoring peace and helping the resistance. She wanted an end to the pain and a path that led to the possibility of a family some day.

"Do you," Rey offered with an incline of her head, "Do you want to feel?"

The suggestion pulled Rose from her reverie and she eagerly hopped down from her perch to stand in front of Rey. She was tentative and unsure as she raised a hand, lowered it and then raised it again as if not sure she were truly allowed to place her hands on Rey's body. Rey instead took Rose's hand and pressed it firmly against the upper right side of her abdomen. Exactly where Rey had been massaging just moments before. "Hold here, you can press hard," she instructed.

Rose nodded, eyes wide in childlike wonder as she held her hand stiffly against her friends rounded belly, "Is the little whomp rat moving?" Poe called casually as Finn scrambled to his feet and the two approached with eager anticipation.

Without warning there were hands everywhere, poking and touching and everyone was standing so very close. Rey normally wouldn't have minded but the sudden closeness of it all matched a strange flutter which started within her made her rather uneasy. Rose was scolding Poe as Finn dipped in closer asking Rey something about the baby she didn't quite catch. Her anxiety raged as the force bucked and wandered around her in a swirl of confusion and mounting defence. She felt her body tighten as if hardening against her friends kind natures. The small glow from within her pulsed and tugged as if trying to tell her something. Their force signatures melded and it was hard to tell who was more apprehensive Rey or the growing babe within. The little one was picking up on all of the rippling force energy surging around it and with no way of understanding or knowing it was sending out violent waves of its own resounding anxiety.

"Rey," came a sleep addled voice from the landing bay and she found her head jerking towards the sound of it. The movement around her stopped and she took that moment to step away from her well intentioned friends. Her heart beat hammering a staccato against her ribcage she smiled in warm welcome as Ben appeared. He was wearing a pair of black sleep pants slung low on his hips. His torso was bare from the chest down as he casually pulled a sweater down over his head. He'd been a sleep if his mussed up hair was any indication. It was dark and thick and sticking out at strange angles. The sweater combing down over top of it did nothing to calm its wild abandon but he didn't seem to notice. He wasn't wearing boots either, not a shocking revelation as more often then not Ben seemed to shun his footwear and go barefoot when he was able. He said it helped him feel connected to the force. Rey thought it made him look silly but right now as he stood before them he looked anything but.

He was all hard angles and soft curves, a walking contradiction in many facets. He was darkness in the light. He was both quick thinking, harsh decisions and warm tender ponderings. He was like a walking embodiment of the force. Or maybe that was the balance she brought to him. Rey moved to him without thinking, as if his soul sang to her through the force. Where there had been curious hands and anxiety he offered solid warmth and comfort. Like a balm for her wary being he pulled her close and held her a moment pressing a kiss to her forehead delicately. Large hands moved to meet her face, holding her cheek in a tender embrace as his fingers, long and wonderful pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You ok?" He questioned seriously.

She awarded him with a secure and resolute nod, just once as she melted into his embrace. His force energy encircled her questioningly before traipsing down through her to the baby within. She could feel as he stroked and wound his way around the tiny fetus with such tenderness it nearly stilled her heart. "Did I wake you?" she asked, ignoring the confused looks of their friends as they watched on.

Ben shook his head gently, kissing her forehead again, almost as if he hadn't the first time. "Old ghosts," he offered as an explanation before quickly trying to rectify the situation at hand, "Aren't you guys tired," he said lightly treating them to a kind smile as he pushed his way through their apprehension. He could tell even without the force that they were mildly annoyed by his sudden presence and how he always seemed to take Rey away from them. He was the intruder and before he had gotten up it was like the old gang together again. An odd concept considering the old gang's list of fun time ideas were shooting down TIE fighters and battling against the Final Order. It wasn't as though he doubted their bond, it was more a question of how they failed to see that their old ways were dead and gone and now they had an opportunity to really live. Their lives didn't need to be war and reaction, they could have fun without consequences that would rock the galaxy. Instead they chose to hold onto an old and dying way of thought.

There was a friendly chuckle that settled amongst them and Poe said, "The night is young!" he reached out towards the sky but Ben noticed as Finn stifled a yawn.

Rose too was quick to rally, "Oh Ben, did you want some tea?" she asked with a jovial grin and an inclination of her head towards her steeping pot which hung over the fire. "Rey was just letting us feel the baby," she added wistfully, however it was painfully obvious that that moment had now passed.

Rey wound an arm around Ben's waist snaking her way closer to his glorious body heat. He was her steady and stern protector. The stoic guard of both she and the life she carried. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her friends nearness but too much too quick over whelmed her pregnancy addled, force sensitive mind. It was as if the baby were making her feel everything with the volume turned to max. It was too much and incredibly frightening, yet another reason she was desperate to gain her body back as soon as she could.

Ben accepted the offer kindly taking a small mug of tea but not a seat, watching Rey as if to follow her lead. She went back to her straddled standing position, feet wide and hips rocking from side to side in a strained attempt to lull the little creature into a satiated state of relaxation.

Time went by with a casual shift in light conversation. Poe and Finn bickered at each other while Rose giggled and Ben simply smiled. He would chime in from time to time with his own tidbit of information or vague observation but mostly he just allowed the two to dominate the conversation. He was happy to hang back and watch while his force energy curled around Rey's aching form like a contented loth-wolf.

While Ben found himself happy to sit and enjoy his tea Rey shifted positions every so often. Sitting, standing, even lounging with her feet stretched out and back awkwardly resting against Ben didn't award her any real relief for any extended period of time. If her friends noticed her obvious discomfort they didn't speak to it. Only Ben's eyes seemed to follow her as she roved from position to position like some desperate Jawa. As the night waned on, the fire light dimming and the conversations growing low Rey found herself pacing passed Ben for what felt like the millionth time. His hand caught her wrist and she stopped short, her gaze coming up to look at him questioningly.

Rose was telling a story about she and her sister back on Hayes Minor with Finn listening in rapt fascination. Poe on the other hand was sitting with his back to their log seat, his feet stretched out in front of the fire. He had his arms crossed against his chest and his head tilted back and to the side a little so that it rest peacefully against Finn's leg. His mouth had fallen slightly ajar but his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. It was the perfect opportunity to slip away. Ben seemed to pick up on her line of thought, he quickly finished his cup of tea, setting the cup down beside the kettle which now sat in the dirt. He took Rey's hand giving it a gentle tug.

Her eyes met his in a look of confusion, she had intended to move towards the Falcon drop ramp while he was pulling her away. She quirked a brow and he smiled devilishly giving her hand another soft tug. His gaze seemed to say 'trust me' and with reluctant and curious steps he pulled her away.

If Finn and Rose noticed they were leaving they didn't react. The two were so consumed with one another's stories, Rey was sure a heard of bantha's wouldn't have interrupted them. As for Poe, she looked in his direction again, his dark hair shone with the tiniest flecks of grey woven through it. His dark eyes closed his breathing easy. She felt no real need to bother him and so set away at Ben's heels.

The night air was surprisingly warm, Rey mused as they moved away from the gentle flickering of the fire. It felt nice to breath the fresh scent of grass and clean air, so different from the stuffiness of the Falcon. Different even from the humid atmosphere on Ajan Kloss. There was a crispness to it that reached down within, licking a cool path down her spine while the warm night air kissed at her cheeks. She had to lift her feet high to walk through the grass. It grew tall and thick in spots coming up around her knees. Ben didn't seem to be bothered in the least. Still barefoot she noticed with some amusement. Yet despite his lack of footwear he was still incredibly surefooted. His hand holding tight to hers gave a gentle urging tug every once and a while whenever Rey found her feet stalling so her eyes could cast a glance towards the night sky.

Neither had spoken a word since they set off from camp. Rey trusted Ben and Ben seemed to know where he was going. She could only faintly make out now the dancing flame of their fire next to the hulking form of the Falcon as they continued on their path through the roving fields of lush green. In a moment of childish wonder she allowed her hand to trail out against it. Her body bowed to the side as she reached to brush her finger tips against the uncut vegetation. There was peace here and this world was beginning to have a calming effect on her that was truly enjoyable.

Their path carried them further, winding through the grassy knoll. Intrusive footsteps waking up the lightning bugs as the went. The glimmering creatures took to the sky in lazy swooping arcs blinking against a back drop of darkness and distant planets. Rey laughed to herself in amazement as she pulled away from Ben, the loss of their connection stilling him. As he turned to find her his eyes widened a fraction, watching as she stood swinging her arms to and fro, a broad elated smile spread across her lips. Her fingertips danced across the grassy tips, lightening bugs weaving around her on unseen currents. He could feel her reaching out through the force, bumping against their vibrations gently as they dipped and twirled all around her.

With hands offered up against the nights air, palms to the sky she was radiant beneath the light of the moon. The tiny bugs wound around her in undulating waves looping around her arms and head in a dizzying array of blinking lights. They pulsed around her force signature settling like a crown of starlight sitting upon her dark mane.

Jedi who were strong with the force were known to have a wide range of capabilities. Ben had heard of force wielders capable of communicating with living creatures through the force but he had never actually witnessed it. Force persuasion sure, that was a simple enough trick but Rey wasn't controlling these tiny creatures. She wasn't imposing herself upon them at all. She had simply reached out to them through the force. She was playing with them. A warm rich giggle slipped from her lips. The sweet sound crashing into Ben like a tsunami, pouring into the very core of him where his force energy pooled. He could feel her waves of joy and wonder as they washed over him in a steady tide.

"Are you seeing this?" she called out almost hoarsely, holding her hand to the air as the small bright creatures wound through her spread fingers. The dancing lights had a dizzying affect lit against the backsplash of the mountains as they raised higher and higher oscillating as they danced into the night and beyond.

Rey simply glowed as she threw herself at him. He caught her in sure arms, cradling her against his body. The small bump between them causing him to arch just a little as he came to place a kiss against her lips. First her lips, then her nose, he peppered her soft flesh with loving tenderness, sharing with her a broad grin and searching eyes. Through the darkness her brown pools looked like luminous dark marbles decorated with starlight. She almost didn't look real, like a goddess blessed by the force. She smiled at him bright and loving as he pulled away, moving to tug her hand gently, "Come on, not much further," he said happily and continued through the creeping grass.

Following along, the grass grew thinner and more sparse. The ground hardening under their feet. They had managed to come quite a ways from the Falcon and their friends without Rey even realizing it. It soon became evident why the ground was so hard. They no longer stood on dirt but a smooth rocky surface that seemed to stretch on into the distance. Here and there through cracks in the shiny surface plots of grass popped up in small sprigs. Ben slowed, his pace even now as he took her to what she realized was the edge of a large rocky cliffside which dropped off into a ravine of the clearest looking water she had ever seen.

Ben's smile grew as he turned to walk along the rocky out cropping, following the edge as it dropped down into the grassy earth once more. When they finally came to rest Rey looked around wide eyed. The rock looked to be a light sandstone in color but as the moonlight shifted against it she could see mottled patterns of deep ore and jet patterning its surface. The stone jut out above them providing a private canopy at the sandy waters edge. Lit by the moon in a silver glow that offered a spectacular view into the waters depths.

Quickly Rey began toeing off her boots, leaving them to rest a few feet up shore before she ventured into the pool with unabashed joy. To her surprise the water wasn't as cold as she was expecting. The still waters edge rippling as her legs moved through it with steady ease.

Water always made her eerily nervous in mass quantities but she found herself oddly comfortable. She swung her feet idly marvelling at the feel of drag that the water provided. Just the slightest amount of resistance, no more then a pleasant tug. "This feels amazing," she cried in soft euphoric wonder.

When she turned to him, he just stood, his mouth quirked. She reached out through the force, allowing it to wash over him in curious delight. There she was met with a swell of emotion. His heart beat quickened, his cheeks pinked ever so slightly, his eyes softened at the edges. He looked at her like a man who had just discovered something rare and pure and she knew he was happy. "Take your clothes off," he quickly instructed.

Taken a back by the sudden suggestion Rey quirked a flirtatious brow and sauntered over towards him. Her hips bounced with a gentle swagger which earned a faint but quick intake of air from the generally hard to read Ben Solo. His kind smile was met with a soft and earthy chuckle as his hands found her hips and he steadied her effectively knocking some of the steam out of her lusty sales.

"As tempting as that is," he intoned with a wry smile, "That's not what I meant."

Rey faltered slightly, then focused on the way he was holding her. The tender way in which his large hands encircled her hips coming to rest just at the top of her backside. Pulling her a little closer he slid his hands down over the roundness of her bottom affording her a light squeeze as he kissed her nose once more. "Humor me," he whispered against her flesh as he stepped back and began ridding himself of his clothing.

When he was clad in nothing more then a tight pair of under shorts, the black fabric of of which clung closely to his rather well defined quads he looked to her expectantly. Always full of surprises, Ben held her trust implicitly and so with only the slightest hesitation and a wary glance around their position she slowly began removing her clothing. Shrugging out of her long dark grey vest she allowed the fabric to fall to the ground carefully. With that small garment discarded, Rey began working at her wrist and arm coverings before removing the leather belt which wound around her upper torso just above her belly and below her breasts. The trademark scarf that crossed over top of her chest was unwound from around her belly leaving her in a plain cap sleeved shirt and her thick cropped pants.

Ben waited patiently, the force like a torrent around him as he stood in perfect stillness. She watched as his eyes roved over her form with delectable slowness. Her shirt no longer fit properly, pants pushed down by the swell of her pregnancy allowing a scant amount of bump to show. She laughed to herself before gripping the fabric and in one swift movement drew it up and over her head. When she was left in her breast band and pants she felt him approach. Slowly allowing the coarse fabric to fall down and off her arms she stood before him. The bright light of the moon set her sun kissed skin alight while her belly seemed to glow. He stood before her, the hulking form of a man so in love it bucked and wavered around him through the force like an untamed mare. It was breath taking.

Quietly dropping to his knees before her, she watched as Ben's beautiful large hands held her growing tummy. At face level he pressed his nose against her middle before leaning in with soft and sweet kisses. Rey found her hands winding through his hair, running back in a gentle tugging motion. She pulled at it in a gesture mimicking one of his own, pulling the heavy locks back and out of his face. "How is your hair this soft," she mused quietly but received only a contented moan in response.

He busied himself worshiping the growing life within her as sneaky hands hooked deliberate thumbs into the waist band of her pants. Shimmying slightly against the offending fabric she let him rid her of the final piece of heavy clothing. Looking down at him she found his eyes, dark in the moonlight watching intently. "Force be damned I could devour you," he muttered against the flesh at her middle before smiling, "Don't you listen in there," She could feel the warmth of his breath and his full lips as he kissed all around her middle slowly. His force signature pulsed around her fighting two different sets of need which she found herself warming against.

As he moved to stand Rey leaned into him and he grinned almost feral in nature, "You don't know how to swim correct?" he asked innocently.

Rey nodded, not much opportunity to learn on a desert planet after all. She eyed the water with some apprehension then turned back to Ben for guidance. He was slipping away from her, moving into the still pool with steadied ease. When he had managed up to his knees he turned towards her and waited.

"I don't know…" she started cautiously, her feet sliding against the ground in tentative steps to meet the waters edge and stopped. He held his hand out and with quiet resolve she moved towards him. Her nervousness filled the space between them thick and intruding. She could feel Ben's force energy snake around her own soothing it's edges. 'Trust me," it whispered softly and she found herself being drawn against his bare chest.

"I will never let anything happen to you," He stated firmly as he held her delicate hand against his chest. The action was one of tender affection as he dipped in and found her lips in a chaste kiss. "You've just been so uncomfortable… I thought this could help."

The water did feel deliciously good against her thighs as they waded in just a little deeper. When they were in up and over her belly, her arms held up in apprehension he stopped. Looking around he seemed to decide this would do well. Ben pushed back sinking into the water. He bobbed a moment as his arms moved and waved just below the waters breaking surface. Below she could just barely make out the gentle kicking of his feet as he tread water, holding himself up on the movement. He seemed to revel in the feeling of freedom it provided before taking a quick sharp breath and disappearing beneath the waters surface. His hair swirled around him as he sunk a moment, his arms spread wide. He was like a child, allowing the water to wash over him. He allowed it to swallow him whole and steal away any worries before erupting to the surface in a violent explosion of pale skin and cascading water droplets.  
Rey flinched as it rained down upon her, not prepared for the sudden wetness across her face and down her dry neck. She laughed as he drug a hand through his hair slicking it back. Water glistened off of every inch of him. Pouring down his face in rivets as he bent forward and captured her mouth with his. His flesh was cool and decorated in goose flesh but still she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into him. The motion seemed to give him purchase and she felt her body being dragged back through the water without warning. He used her unsuspecting position to pull her so that her feet no longer touched, toes barely grazing the muddy bottom. Her body tensed against his as she brought her knees up against his hips in an attempt to steady herself. The action would have normally been a welcome one but Ben, his mouth worshipping hers groped lazily for the backs of her knees to instead pull them away.

When he finally brought his face away from hers with a grin he twirled her around letting the water grab and drag against her flesh. "Let go a little," he purred softly, encouraging her to be brave, "You need to relax, you can touch if you need to but I want you to try floating."

Of course she didn't know how to float. He should have known that but still he encouraged her softly, "I'll help,"

The prospect was a daunting one but the weightless sensation was marvellous. Her hips didn't ache, his back wasn't ceasing up on her, her legs didn't feel like tightly braided rope. It was amazing and terrifying all at once but Ben was right, it did make her body feel better. It soothed the ache she had come to accept as simply a new state of being. She felt glorious and free and her force energy sang in a crashing tide of joy. Trying not to panic she kicked her feet tentatively, trying out the action bravely before she wound her arms tightly around Ben's neck again. His skin was slick and warm, his eyes a wash with a familiar need but also a sort of curious kindness. Her belly bumped his and she laughed, holding tight to him as she gently kicked at the water using him for balance.  
"Try on your back?" he offered and Rey eyed him apprehensively. "I'll support you, just give it a shot?"

With a hesitant nod she felt his hands slide up to brace beneath her knees as though he were going to pick her up to carry her. His other arm rest behind her shoulder and she was elevated through the water. Still Rey held her arms around his neck, not prepared to let go quite yet. She was sure of many things in life, a lot of things simply came easy to her. Other things she toiled diligently at but did so with a confident assurance of an unawakened master. She knew engines and electronics, she could take things a part and put them back together again. Her mastery and understanding of the force was uncanny or so she had been told. She had even taught herself how to build her own lightsaber but swimming? Swimming was not an area in which Rey exuded any level of confidence what so ever.

"I trust you… I trust you, I trust you," She muttered over and over again, whether to herself or to Ben neither were really sure. Still she hesitated on the letting go.

"You need to put your head back and relax," he instructed calmly.

Rey quickly shook her head, "Put my head in the water?" eyes wide she fought mentally against the idea.

Ben simply chuckled, "You'll feel better if you immerse yourself." Rey responded by clinging a little more tightly to his neck. On a snap decision, the only warning the quick devilish grin Ben wore he pressed his lips to hers, drawing her against him tightly and then plunged them both beneath the water.

Torn between panic and shock Rey couldn't squawk in surprise because Ben's lips pressed hard against her own. She kicked and clawed her way to the surface and he pushed her there holding her up and safe. She sputtered, eyes wide and mouth gaping as she began blinking rapidly in an attempt to get the offending water from her vision. Still despite her wriggling, he held her protectively, laughing as he did so. She struck his chest hard with her first and he laughed even harder.

"You cruel cruel man!" she cried, her voice coming out in a whimpered moan of exasperation.

Ben simply lowered himself so that his mouth was in the water, nose just barely hovering above its surface. He stared at her through eyes lit with innocent intent. She could see the quirk of his smile beneath the water and yet still he worked hard at holding her up. She loved him and yet in this moment she hated him so desperately. Scrubbing furiously at her face she wiped away the dripping strands of hair and cast him a scathing scowl. It was hard to be so serious as he peered out like child but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a smile.

As the hard lines of her annoyance ebbed away, Ben slowly drew up, full lips in a smile he drew his chin out of the water. Rey narrowed playful eyes and grumbled, "Evil…"

Ben replied with a sweeping pout, made all the more earnest by the full swell of his lower lip. Still he said nothing, Rey waiting for some sort of apology or explanation. She played the affronted, the hurt, the bullied and still he said nothing. Instead he pursed his lips and blew soft stream of water at her.

Rey cried out and flailed her arms trying to gain purchase with her feet against the muddy bottom while straining to get away from Ben. He however simply grabbed her by the hips and drug her back through the water against him with ease, "Come here," he said with exaggerated and playful scolding. She squawked and fell back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, one around her shoulders while the other encircled the roundness of her belly. His face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, lips pressing a soft line of kisses down her bare shoulder. "You can't get away from me," he mumbled against her skin, his lips coming to rest just outside the shell of her ear. His breath tickled across the sensitive flesh, the dampness of her skin accentuating the feeling. "You're stuck with me," he purred in a low voice, "forever,"

The word branded her like a promise. She allowed herself to relax against him, her legs becoming buoyant as she slowly let go of all apprehensions. Rey grasped at the arm that rest across her chest, pressing a kiss against it before allowing her head to rock back against his shoulder, "Show me how it's done then," she said with feigned defeat.

And so, Ben set to instructing Rey on the proper way to find balance in the water. He held her body, helped her find her centre and in no time, Rey was on her back staring at the start sky overhead. The water cocooned her, lapping around her ears softly as she allowed herself the peace of soul to let go. Ben was made to promise not to venture too far, He even held her hand as she waved the other through the water in a soft trailing motion. It felt glorious to be so weightless and free, like floating through space with the gravity drive off only better somehow. As she grew braver she allowed her fingers to slip from Ben's so that only the tips were touching. He was her anchor, as she was his in all things.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, and when they finally emerged from the water, saturated and prune-y Rey's body hummed. Their walk back to the Falcon was made in amiable silence, their steps slow and steady. Ben carried Rey's boots so that she too might walk barefoot, their hands clasped between them. Instead of putting her shirt back on Rey simply wound her sand scarf around her torso and threw on her vest. Ben unfortunately found it necessary to put everything back on much to Rey's displeasure. She found herself plotting ways in which she might rectify that once they were back and safely stowed into their quarters. It was a thought Ben seemed to pick up on as he bumped his hip into hers, casting a deliciously manic grin down at her as they went. When Ben finally broke the silence, he was looking at the ground idly, "So… what did you think"?"

Rey grinned, "I think we should stay a few more days… I'd really like to do that again."


End file.
